The present invention concerns bowstrings and cables used in archery bows and crossbows.
With regard to bowstrings little consideration has been to the relationship of drag exerted by air on multi-strand bowstrings and its adverse effect on arrow velocity. Additionally of interest to bow hunters is the noise made by a bowstring when released which noise can result in spooking of game. Known bowstring and cable designs include multiple strands of synthetic material which are wrapped at their end segments to form looped ends for attachment to a bow and at their mid-points for arrow engagement. Accordingly substantial drag is encountered as the strands tend to disperse as disclosed in high speed photographs. Other disadvantages include high cost of manufacture and elongation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,767 is of some interest in that it shows the formation of a loop by reinserting an end segment back into the major segment of the rope. A ferrule with projections, in place on the inserted segment, prevents slippage. U.S. Pat. No. 2,600,395 is of some interest in that it shows the formation of a loop by an end segment which itself is threaded back and forth through a primary portion of a length of braided material. U.S. Pat. No. 2,508,521 shows a length of tubular sheathing for partial sheathing of a bowstring of multiple strands to protect the strands and aid in uniform tensioning of same. External wrapping secures the sheaths in place after drawing of the strands through the sheathing. No reduction in recoil is mentioned and the un-sheathed segments of the bowstring will still disperse during bowstring release.